BDSM Fun
by SmuttyBunny
Summary: Sephiroth takes care of his sadistic fetishes with his perfect masochist. Contains pissing, cumming, a bit of cutting, squirting. If you're not into any of that stuff, I suggest you keep scrolling. And if you don't like this story, please don't leave negative comments. Thank you


I opened my eyes to darkness. Panicked, I looked around. Unsurprisingly, I couldn't see anything. But that movement made me realise I was wearing a blindfold. I went to take it off. My arms jerked to a stop. I tried pulling again, causing a sharp pain in my wrists. I twisted my wrists, analysing what my wrists could be hold with. It was rough and course, and felt a bit bristly, my guess was rope.

I tried to focus on the rest of my body. I could feel my legs tied in a bent position, they to, restrained with something, but it wasn't rope. I tried moving them a bit to figure it out. There was something cold underneath them, keeping them spread apart. The material used felt tight and pulled on my skin. My conclusion was tape of some sort and a pole.

One more detail I noticed. I couldn't feel any clothes on me. I tried to listen out for any movement. Nothing. I wondered where I was. I tried recalling the last thing I remembered. I was bout to relay a message to master Sephiroth. I got to his chamber... that's as much as I've got. I wonder if he drugged me.

I heard the clang of a door coming from the left. "You're awake?" A low voice said. Sephiroth.

"You know, we really need to stop meeting like this. People will talk," I replied.

I felt Sephiroth come closer, leaning over my body, his breath against my ear. "I've prepared a surprise for you today," he said in that gorgeous low voice. To me, his voice was naturally seductive. I felt my insides clench.

"Will I love it?" I asked, inhaling his musky scent.

"Hate it," I could feel him smirking. His tongue trailed down my neck to my breasts. I felt him reach beside the bed and heard something scrape against the drawers. I felt something cool and smooth slide against my stomach. "Can you guess what this is?" He slid the object lower on my body. I heard a click and it started vibrating.

He slid the vibrator between my legs and pushed it inside me. I whimpered and he turned the vibration up. "You know what I've been thinking about today?" He pushed the vibrating egg further inside, his cool slender fingers purposefully pressing my sensitive spots. "Fucking you until you scream my name. Until you wet yourself and are riddled with embarrassment. Until you can't walk for the next 24 hours..." he turned the vibrations to full.

"You sadistic prick..." I said, but he could hear how much I looked forward to it. He got off the bed and walked over to a closet. I heard it open and he pulled something out. He placed whatever it was on the corner of the bed. It weighed down the corner, "A box of fun?" I asked.

"You know it," I can't get over his voice. It was just too sexy. He keeps talking and I'll cum sooner than I want. "Open your mouth," he ordered. I did as commanded and opened my mouth. Sephiroth shoved something in that kept my mouth open.

I heard him unzip his pants and felt him straddled me. He slid in cock in my mouth and began thrusting. I almost gagged as the crown hit the back of my throat. Tears swelled in my eyes and I fought them back. His hand trailed down my stomach, his fingers hooking inside me. "You're so warm inside... here," he thrusted harder in my mouth, "and here..." he pressed his fingers on a sensitive spot inside.

I could feel drool dripping down my chin. I could taste Sephiroth's precum, feeling it slide down my throat. "You're such a good girl, Deena..." he pulled roughly on my hair. He trusted deeper before releasing. I gagged as his seed hit my throat. He pulled out, still coming, spraying on my face.

He took off the ring gag and I swallowed the best I could. My throat felt dry and I rasped for breaths. "S-Seph...iroth..." I coughed.

"You look good covered in my cum," he stated. He got off me and pulled out the vibrator. I shuddered at the feel. "Do want me inside you?" He rubbed his still hard cock over my clitoris. I moaned. "You're gonna have to tell me properly, or I won't know what you want," he lightly pushed the tip on my opening before confusing to rub my clit.

"Sephiroth..." I so badly wanted to touch him.

"Say it..." he pressed.

"I... I want you... to fuck me..." I gasped. Though I couldn't see it, I know Sephiroth smirked. He plunged in deeply and thusted hard. He pounded hard into me. "Sephiroth... something's coming... out..." I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"What is?" Sephiroth asked.

"I-I don't know..." I responded, chocking on tears. Sephiroth trusted harder and I felt something squirt out in small bouts before my bladder released itself. I heard the wet sound of Sephiroth's hips slapping against my ass.

"You pissed yourself? What a disgusting girl..." he said, unfazed in the slightest.

"Y-you're... a bastaaah..." Sephiroth trusted so hard in me it shot pain through my stomach.

"You love it. I know," he replied. I felt gross with the wet sheets under me. The blindfold slipped and I peaked at Sephiroth. He looked like he was feeling good. I felt so embarrassment seeing my piss dripping down his stomach... it turned me on more. I clenched around his cock, watching his reaction as he shuddered.

"Sephiroth... untie my legs..." I asked.

"Why?" Sephiroth paused briefly.

"I... I want to kiss you... but this pole is in the way..." I told him. He contemplated for a few seconds.

"Don't move, or you could get cut," he reached for his sword and cut the tape off. He purposefully ran the edge of the blade against my calves, not deep enough to leave a scar but enough for blood to drip. I hissed at the stinging pain. "Oops. I'm sorry. Did I get you?" He tossed the pole across the room, a clang resounding as it hit the wall. He ripped off the rest of the tap and I yelped.

"Shut up... and kiss me..." I said trying to lean as far forward as I could to kiss him. He leaned down, pressing his lips against mine. He skillfully rolled his hips and stomach. I could feel our stomachs slipping against each other, my pee feeling icky as they did.

"I thought I was in charge," he said before shoving his tongue in my mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. I felt a sting as his sweat mingled with the blood and smeared into the cut. He grinded his hips, making small but deep, rough penetration. "I'm gonna come soon. Shall I unload inside you?" He bit my neck, leaving a red mark.

"Do whatever... you want..." I clenched around him again. I shook my head, loosening the blindfold so I could see his face. I wanted to see the look he makes as he cums.

"Ladies first..." he groaned.

"You jerk... you know I can't..." I snarred back. I started squirting again.

"I know..." he shuddered as he came inside me. I arched my back as his hot seed shot through me. We breathed hard for a few minutes, trying to return our breaths to normal. He slowly pulled out and I shuddered. A hot sticky white trail dripped out with his cock. "You ready for round two?" He licked my lips and used the bed sheet to wipe his cum off my face.

"Untie my hands..." I nipped his tongue.

"... Beg for your freedom..." he licked my chin and down my neck.

"You're such a sadist..."

"You love it..."


End file.
